


Holiday Season

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Holidays, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Time for some Andromaquynh winter fluff!
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangerthingswasntthatgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/gifts).



> Some much-needed fluff after the last part had been so gloomy! Inspired by myself, sitting at my thesis all day and making my day a little sweeter with fairy lights and the hot chocolate- marshmallow- whipped cream monstrosity xD  
> Also- 1k words exactly xD kept adding stuff until I reached that!
> 
> For strangerthingswasntthatgood, the 100th commenter on In Your Stead and also my newest tumblr friend <3
> 
> Setting: back in Andy's flat in the UK, now really both her and Quynh's place :)

Quynh is already up when Andromache wakes, leaving the bed next to her cold, so she blinks herself fully awake and pads through the hallway to look for her. Not that she is really worried, there is little that can happen to them here, but Andy still doesn't want more time to pass without her knowing where Quynh is than strictly necessary.

She finds Quynh twirling through the flat in nothing but her nightgown and fuzzy socks, humming to herself only mostly in tune with the music that is playing.

Andy leans in the doorway to the living room and watches her dance through the room, skipping and spinning and making her gown flutter around her like a cape in the wind. Quynh notices her, of course, but she just smiles at her as she twirls past on her way to the kitchen. When she is almost past her, Andy just has to reach out and lightly pull her in by the wrist, pressing a kiss to her smiling lips.

"Mhmm," Quynh sighs in contentment as she pulls away. "Do you like the holiday atmosphere?"

Music is blaring from the living room speakers that Andy is fairly certain no person alive today would call 'holiday music', but it probably reminds Quynh of some festivities from home, and Andy has to admit that, combined with the fairy lights on the windows, it does create a nice holiday feeling.

Or maybe the warmth in her chest is all because of Quynh. In the end it doesn't matter.

"It's wonderful," she tells her honestly, smiling, and Quynh smiles back, pressing soft kisses to Andromache's dimples and making her smile even more.

Andy has no idea where she has gotten the twinkle lights from- she certainly never bought any herself, so she can't just have found them in the flat, but Quynh _has_ been getting more comfortable in her interactions with the modern world lately, so maybe she just went out to buy them herself.

That, or Nile taught her to online-order things... oh dear, Andy doesn't even want to think about the piles of things that will undoubtedly end up in the flat if that is the case.

Still, as long as it makes Quynh happy... 

Andy remembers them staying at towns sometimes in the distant past, Quynh always more reluctant to move on and leave her accumulated possessions behind than Andromache herself. 

Yes, maybe it will be good for her to buy things she actually gets to keep... even if it means having to move into a bigger flat in the end. 

While Andy is walking over to the window to admire the lights, Quynh goes to the kitchen, coming back holding a tray with hot chocolate that she puts on the dining table- and just as Andy turns around to face her, she is adding sugar, pink and white mini-marshmallows, and whipped cream to her mug.

Andy stares down the monstrosity, and Quynh laughs, handing her her own plain cup of hot chocolate.

"I barely put any sugar in that one at all!"

Andy snorts and has to put the mug down again for a moment, the urge to pull Quynh into her arms is simply too great.

Quynh laughs out loud before she is silenced by her kiss. 

Quynh's arms come up to stroke over Andromach's back, and Andy lets her hands glide over the skin of Quynh's neck, over her waist under the nightgown...

They stay in their embrace for long moments, kissing slowly, languishly, content to be close to each other.

When they do pull apart, Andy finally tries the chocolate, nodding approvingly. It's not that she doesn't have a sweet tooth, exactly, but- she doesn't need to _drink_ the sugar. She does steal the rest of the whipped cream, though, making Quynh chuckle and shake her head at her before she snatches the spoon from her to lick it clean.

Andy thinks about what else Quynh could do with this tongue... what she did, in fact, do just a few hours ago... but with the warm mug in her hands and Quynh looking so content and relaxed, she manages to control herself and not drag her lover back into the bedroom.

"Here, I bought cookies, too!" Quynh tells her happily, holding a plate out for Andromache. "Nile says she always makes those in winter, and they had them at the market."

"Christmas cookies" Andy nods, and, when Quynh tilts her head, explains, "think that's what they're called, no idea what they actually have to do with christianity," and Quynh laughs.

"We could bake some together," Quynh muses. "different kinds."

Andy raises an eyebrow. "And risk destroying the kitchen?"

Quynh grins. "I know you never bake- but I am sure that we can manage, together! I can bake, you know the modern appliances."

Andy chuckles. "Yeah, I suppose we could." Quynh beams at her, and that is really all the incentive she needs.

Together, they walk to the window, looking down at the traffic and the people below.

Andy slips an arm around Quynh's middle, resting her head on her shoulder, careful not to spill the hot chocolate in her other hand while Quynh snuggles closer into her embrace.

"I like this," Quynh murmurs a moment later, contemplatively.

"Hmm?" Andy asks, lost in her own thoughts of Quynh and everything she still wants to show her in this new world. "The chocolate?"

Quynh chuckles. "That, too. But no- this, us. I know we said we would meet the others next week, see what missions there might be for us- but I think I might like to wind down for a little while longer."

"Hmm." Andy repeats, staring into the distance.

Not too long ago, the thought to just sit back and relax without a purpose would have made her itchy to fight something. But of course, her main reason to keep searching and fighting is safe by her side, now.

"Yes, I think I would like that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, be so kind and leave a comment letting me know :)  
> Imagining [this art from prose-n-scripts](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/634220741383127040) as the following cookie-baking scene!
> 
> What should I post next: AU where the immortals don't dream of each other, polycule smut or 2020 mood with face masks? ...I have many drafts...


End file.
